A Dog's Life
by Iruka Sensei871
Summary: Sasuke wrecked Team 7 when he left, but they quickly find a unique way to deal with their sadness.  Naruto/Sakura  Fatherly Kakashi.  Kakashi/Gai friendship, no yaoi.  Lots of Pakun and the pack.  Rated for mild sexuality and language.


Better off Without Sasuke

Sasuke was gone, and Kakashi felt like a bigger failure than ever. He lay in bed for the third day straight and just _thought._ He thought too much: about Sasuke, Obito, his father. About noon Naruto and Sakura knocked on his door and yelled for him to get up. He pulled the pillow over his head to block out their voices. The kids would be fine. They had each other. Who did he have?

Other knocks and voices sounded through the day: Gai, Asuma, Anko, the other Jounins. They were well-wishers who pitied him, and he hated pity. Let them pity the children. He got up after the sun set and walked in the comforting darkness. Tomorrow he would deal with the residue of Team 7. He wanted to follow Sasuke and bring him back, but he knew it was futile. The boy was a traitor. He could have killed Sakura with that blow to the head. He didn't deserve anyone's attention. If Kakashi found him, he would have to kill him.

He wandered to Eddie's, a smoky, dark bar the Jounins frequented. He needed to talk to some of the other Jounins, not so much out of desire as necessity. They had been trying to do him a favor earlier. It wasn't their fault he was in such a funk. They didn't deserve to be shunned like that, regardless of his annoyance at their presence.

Kakashi moved to a booth where he could see the door. He ordered food and drew on a napkin while he was waiting. It began as a doodle, but turned into a rough drawing of his pack. Their tongues were hanging as they chased a rabbit. _Dogs have it so much better_, he thought. _All they have to do is be dogs._

He heard Gai's loud voice in the booth behind him. He sounded drunk and tearful. "I just can't do it anymore, Anko. He's wearing me out."

"I know. We all want to help him, but he has to want help first."

Kakashi wondered who they were talking about. He thought about moving to their booth, but he knew that Gai had his eyes on Anko, and he wasn't about to be a cock block. He didn't feel guilty for eavesdropping. They shouldn't have been so loud if they wanted their conversation to be private.

"It's just, I've done everything I can for him. I try to be youthful around him, but it's so hard."

"Give him some space," Anko said. "Are you sure he's worth this much effort, anyway? It's not good to wreck yourself for someone who won't even try to take care of himself."

"This thing with Sasuke is just the latest problem. I can't deal with his mood swings any more, even if Kakashi is my best friend," Gai said.

Kakashi's world came crashing in. Suddenly he saw himself as they must see him, with three days of stubble, eyes red from allergies, (because Jounins don't cry), unkempt. He must look like a stray mongrel to the well-kempt dogs of Konoha, and a diseased one at that.

He slipped out of the booth quietly and left. When he got home, he called the entire pack. His house was spacious enough to fit them all easily, and he played tug of war with Pakun and watched the others tussle, sleep, and bite fleas. They just did all the things dogs usually do, and they seemed happy just being dogs.

And they listened. He talked to them for an hour about Sasuke and how hard it was to be human. They didn't say anything, but every once in a while one of them would whine and lick his face.

He never had talked like this with people. He'd never wanted to. Eventually, he grew tired and lay down on the floor with the pack. Pakun, his favorite, snuggled under his arm. "You'll be alright kid. You've always got us."

The great Wolfhound Amadeus lay against them, and the massive dog licked Kakashi's nose. "I wish you were a dog, master. You'd be happier."

"Sometimes I think I would," Kakashi said.

Pakun's ears perked up as he sensed Kakashi's depression deepen. "Don't do anything stupid, kid."

"I wasn't planning to," Kakashi said. He fell asleep like that, in a pile of fur and comrades. When he woke the warm sunlight fell through the blinds in slats. He felt contented for the first time in years. Then he remembered everything, and the heavy burdens fell back onto him.

He thought about the bar conversation. After all these years he was just finding out that Gai thought of him as a project. It hurt. He cleaned up and put on clean clothes. Even though they were clean they still smelled slightly like dog, but that was normal for him.

Kakashi put some Visine in his eyes and looked in the mirror. _There, let them see what they want to see._

He ran into Gai on his way to meet Team 7. He waved cheerfully. "Hi Gai! Still one up on you. You need to come up with a new challenge."

Gai smiled. "You're cheerful today. Feeling better?"

"Feeling fine," Kakashi lied. "I've got two good students to take care of. I can put my energies toward ninjas loyal to Konoha now."

"That's very youthful, Kakashi!" He pumped his fist. "I knew you'd be ok!"

_Sure you did,_ Kakashi thought. They parted ways, and Kakashi looked back to see Gai's shoulders slump. He looked tired. For the first time Kakashi wondered if Gai was wearing a façade as well.

The kids were already at the field, of course. Sakura was practicing deep meditation techniques. With her chakra control she'd make an amazing medic nin or research scientist. Naruto had already conquered the basic Rasengan and had improved it. Kakashi activated his Sharingan to see what Naruto had done, and he was shocked. The Rasengan depended on a clockwise spin of compressed chakra, but Naruto had added a counterclockwise spin outside it. There were two shells of chakra working against each other in a delicate balance, an unbelievable combination. Even the originator of the Rasengan wouldn't have attempted that. He doubted Naruto had any idea of how much danger he had put himself to learn that.

Naruto saw him and shook Sakura's shoulder to pull her out of her trance. Kakashi braced himself for the harsh lecture he was about to get. Naruto's sad eyes and Sakura's harsh tongue were going to be hard to take this morning, but he knew he deserved it.

Instead of a lecture they both hugged him tightly. "Kaka-Sensei, we were so worried about you!" Sakura wailed. She sounded like a small child scared in the night.

_God, I forgot they're just 15 year old children,_ Kakashi thought. Even with their bickering they seemed so adult at times, if not mature.

"Shh, it's ok," he said. He stroked her hair. She stopped crying, but Naruto clung to him and absolutely sobbed. The sound grew to a wail as he vented his grief. He'd always thought of Naruto as stubborn, and sometimes stupid, but for the first time he wondered if Naruto was mentally stable.

He was afraid the boy was going to hyperventilate. Sakura let go of Kakashi and wrapped her arms around Naruto. _Another change,_ Kakashi thought. They'd changed a great deal in three days. Without Sasuke there as a distraction, they were focusing on each other and their training.

"Naruto, you're scaring me," Sakura said.

Naruto wiped his dripping nose on his sleeve. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Take some deep breaths," Kakashi said. "Meditate a bit."

Naruto did that, still clinging to Kakashi like a child. When he was done he laid his head on the Jounin's chest. Kakashi could barely make out his muffled words. "He was my brother."

Naruto started to cry again. Sakura kissed him on a salty cheek. _And what is this?_ Kakashi wondered. Sakura had never struck him as the compassionate type, especially toward Naruto.

_Maybe it's a good thing Sasuke left,_ he thought. He rolled the new thought around in his brain, and it felt right – ugly, but right. Sasuke had thought Naruto and Sakura were holding him back, but what if it was the other way around?

Naruto smiled shyly at Sakura, and he blushed bright red. Sakura blushed as well, probably just now realizing how Naruto would take that kiss. Instead of correcting his assumptions, she said, "we care about you more than Sasuke did anyway. You always have us."

"You care about me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do. I mean, I do now. I should have before. I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I hope you don't hate me."

Naruto let Kakashi go and took Sakura's hands. "I could never hate you. You're precious to me." He didn't let her hands go. They stood and stared into each other's eyes.

"You um, you want to get some ramen later?" Sakura asked. "I'm tired of thinking about Sasuke. I think there's better things right here." She blushed again and looked down.

_Holy shit! _Kakashi thought. _Where did this come from? Did Sakura just hit on Naruto?_

"I'd like that Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

_Wow he's a good kid. I'd hate a girl that had treated me that way. That boy just can't hold a grudge. He's going to get that heart broken a lot. _But he looked at Sakura, overwhelmed by the change in their relationship. He saw Naruto's gaze, no longer the puppy dog wanting attention, but a young man's smoldering look of lust. Maybe he would be the one doing the heart breaking.

Kakashi was beginning to feel uncomfortable in their intimate moment. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, and they both jumped. He chuckled. They had been so engrossed in each other they had forgotten he was there.

"Listen, I've been really selfish and I'm sorry. I had my reasons for focusing on Sasuke so much, but I neglected you two. I told Gai earlier, you're both good, loyal ninjas. I made a mistake with Sasuke. It won't happen again; I promise." _Their faces are so trusting, so loyal, so…doglike?_

"We're not a team anymore. We're more like a pack. I know we miss Sasuke, but we're going to have to let him go. He made adult choices, and he has to face adult consequences. We have to be prepared for that. We might have to kill him someday, you know."

A few tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. "Hai, Sensei, we know."

Naruto just nodded solemnly. "Konoha comes first. We'll do what we have to do."

Kakashi decided to change tactics. They'd given the traitor more love and grief than he deserved. A pain filled him at that thought, but he pushed it aside. He'd deal with being sad later. Right now he needed to face facts. Sasuke was gone, and Naruto and Sakura were here. They needed him, not Sasuke.

"That's enough serious talk for now. You kids have been forced to grow up too soon." _I doubt Naruto ever really got to just be a kid, _he thought.

He gave Sakura a key. "Run to my house and get the dog toys. They're in a box in the front closet."

"Dog toys?" she asked.

"I have an idea. I think we all need to relax."

"I'll go with you," Naruto said.

"No, you stay here Naruto. We need to talk about something," Kakashi said.

Naruto watched as she ran toward Kakashi's house, only turning back to Kakashi after she was out of sight.

"So, you and Sakura, huh?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smirked. A suspicion hit Kakashi. "Have you been getting into my _Icha Icha_, boy?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I needed some help."

"That's not for kids," Kakashi said, but he had to work to hide a smile.

"Well, it worked. She asked me out for ramen." He looked in the direction Sakura had gone. "I really love her. I decided I'd never get her by acting silly. I guess I just needed to grow up some."

"Regardless, you're not to be reading anymore of my erotic novels until you're 18, understand?"

Naruto grinned. "You're too late. I read them all a couple weeks ago."

"All of them? There are three volumes."

"I can read you know," Naruto said, his face sinking into a pout.

"I know. I just didn't know you liked to read."

"You thought I was stupid, like everyone else. Didn't you?" Naruto's fists clenched.

"I was wrong about a lot of things, ok? I'm starting to see you differently. And if you don't want people to think you're stupid you shouldn't put on such a good act. Why do you act so goofy anyway?"

"No one's afraid of a clown," Naruto said. "Most of the village hates me. I don't want them to fear me too."

"You're getting too old for that coping mechanism. People are going to find out you're powerful sooner or later. You do have friends, you know. The Hokage even looks out for you. You might get harassed, but we're always behind you."

"Cause we're a pack, right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

Naruto fidgeted a bit. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, I just got distracted." _This is so awkward. But the boy doesn't have a father, so…_

"You and Sakura seemed really into each other earlier." _Ok, here goes. _"You know how to use a condom?"

Naruto shook his head. "What's a condom?"

_O dear God, spare me,_ Kakashi thought. "I guess we're taking a trip to the pharmacy later. You use a condom to keep from getting Sakura pregnant."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he realized that Kakashi was talking about sex. He stammered an unintelligible reply.

Kakashi chuckled. The boy was still so naïve. "Didn't think that far ahead, huh?"

Naruto shook his head, still wide eyed in amazement.

"Most kids your age don't think that far ahead, and that's how they become parents."

"But I'm 15!" Naruto squeaked.

"Yeah, and 15 year olds are capable of having children. You should really wait until you're much older, but I was young once. I remember how it was. Always carry a condom with you, ok? And use it. I'll beat your ass if you get her pregnant before you're both ready, got it? And by ready I mean not before 18."

"I got it. I didn't know that's how babies were made."

"How did you think they were made? Did you think they just happened?"

"I don't know. I never thought much about it. I guess I just thought some people were born to be parents, like some people are born ninjas and some aren't."

Kakashi had to fake a coughing fit to keep from bursting out laughing. Naruto hit him on the back a few times.

"I'm better. Have some allergies, I guess. No, anyone can be a parent, and if you're not careful you could be too. Keep that in mind."

He thoroughly approved of the look of fear that crossed Naruto's face.

He was grateful that Sakura chose that moment to return. "See me after we get done here. We'll talk more later," he told Naruto.

"Ok," Naruto said, obviously glad the uncomfortable conversation was at an end.

Kakashi summoned Amadeus for Sakura, Pakun for himself, and a goofy lab named Bibby for Naruto. He sat under a tree with Pakun watching the kids play with the dogs. Naruto and Bibby played Frisbee and then chased each other until they collapsed exhausted on the grass. Sakura wrestled with Amadeus, who was extremely gentle with her. After a while they both lay down and she rested on Amadeus' side, using him like a giant pillow. Kakashi dozed under the tree.

He woke when a shadow fell over him. Gai was standing there, and Kakashi had just enough time to register Gai's sad expression before it was replaced with his usual manic happy face, which Kakashi was beginning to realize was a mask. In that brief glimpse he'd noticed wrinkles he'd never seen before. How had he known the man for so many years and not realized he had his own burdens?

He patted the grass. "Have a seat. We're practicing canine therapy." Pakun gave him an irritated glance for waking him and went back to sleep.

"What's that?" Gai asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Just came up with it. We've been too wrapped up in what happened with Sasuke. I thought it would be good to just relax for a bit. Dogs don't worry, not unless their owners worry. They're live in the moment. We could learn a lot from them."

Pakun opened one eye. "It's about time you figured that out."

"Turtles are best, though," Gai said. "They're tenacious. You know a snapping turtle won't let go if it bites something? They have to be pried off their prey with a crowbar."

"You're tenacious Gai. I guess it's a good fit."

Gai almost summoned one of his turtles for company, but stopped. "They don't get along well with dogs, though."

"I guess not," Kakashi said. He summoned Little Bit, the English bulldog. She looked around, and seeing it was naptime curled up in Gai's lap, who petted her absently.

"I think half of Sasuke's problem was that he's a cat person. I've never liked cat people," Kakashi said. Pakun growled a bit in agreement.

There was something Kakashi needed to know. "I was at Eddie's last night. I heard you and Anko."

"It's not what it sounded like! I've just been down lately and needed to talk. Anko's a good listener sometimes."

"Am I a project to you Gai? Because if so I think we need to talk. I don't need anyone's pity."

"No. I've just been really tired lately. You wear me out sometimes."

"If I wear you out so much, maybe you'd be better off without me," Kakashi growled.

"Our friendship's not as youthful as it used to be, but I need it," Gai said.

"Maybe we're not as youthful as we used to be. Ever think about that?"

"All the time," Gai said in a strained voice.

Kakashi realized he'd been selfish again. "Gai, what's eating you lately? It can't just be my mood."

"I found a grey hair a few weeks ago."

Kakashi laughed. "Is that it?"

"You don't understand. There are things I wanted to do by now. I wanted to have children. My youth is passing."

"So have children," Kakashi said. "What's stopping you?"

"I'm not youthful with women. In the Rain Village, many of the men looked like me. These eyebrows, my youthful attitude – women considered those virile. My father was always chased after. I've always felt out of place here."

Gai didn't talk about his time before his family moved to Konoha often. "You never acted like you felt out of place," Kakashi said.

"I was more powerful than most of the kids my age when I came here. I didn't want to scare them, so I acted happy and goofy."

Kakashi remembered what Naruto had said earlier. "No one's afraid of a clown, huh?"

I've never told anyone this until now," Gai said.

"Why now?" Kakashi asked.

"I need a friend sometimes too," Gai said.

"You don't have to pretend for me, Gai," Kakashi said.

Gai smiled, and it wasn't the sunshine-eclipsing-everything smile. It was just a normal, human smile. "Thanks. No one ever told me that before."

"Maybe you never gave anyone the chance."

"So we both need to let people in, I guess."

"Touché."

They sat in comfortable silence watching the sun set. When it began to be chill, Kakashi dismissed Pakun and Little Bit. He stood, brushing as much dog hair off as he could. It was a futile gesture. Dog hair stuck like nothing else.

He woke the kids. "Come on guys. Say goodnight to the dogs. We'll play again another time."

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About 8," he said.

"Did we really sleep 5 hours?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we were all worn out," Kakashi said. "We needed the rest."

He dismissed Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow. Naruto and I have an errand to run."

"Ok, Sensei!" she said. "We'll get that ramen later, Naruto, believe it!"

They all laughed at her Naruto impression. After she left Naruto and Kakashi headed to the pharmacy. Kakashi managed to bumble his way through the explanation of the mysteries of the condom, and he was glad when he finally got back to his house and away from pseudo-fatherly duties.

He finished the paperwork he was behind on, and called the pack again. They didn't mind. They had their own complicated life in that place where summons came from, but the more time they spent with Kakashi the happier they were.

He tried a new Henge and turned himself into a dog – a large Timber shepherd with mismatched eyes.

"What's this?" Little Bit asked. "A new game?"

"Sure," Kakashi said. "I was wondering what it's like to be a dog."

He found out that night, and he decided it was definitely better than being human. The only thing missing was thumbs. He cursed his small amount of charka though. He was only able to hold the Henge for an hour. He slept with the dogs and dreamed of running with the pack.

When he woke and stretched, he felt a moment of confusion when he saw his hands instead of paws. _That's right. I'm human_, he thought with a sinking in his stomach. He dismissed the dogs and went to the field. The kids were sparring. They were getting good. It wouldn't be much longer until they didn't need him anymore as their Sensei.

"Is this what you guys did while I was …ill?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Naruto said. "During the day we trained together. At night Gai Sensei trained us after he finished with his own team."

_No wonder he looked so tired,_ Kakashi thought. He would have to remember to thank Gai later. That was probably why he'd come to the field yesterday, to train the kids if Kakashi didn't show up.

"You guys spar for awhile. I want to see how you're doing." He was glad to see they could set aside their awkward teenage feelings when they sparred. They were all about work when it was time to work.

He got Naruto to show him his new Rasengan. "It's really good, but I don't want you to improve on it anymore until you've practiced some chakra control techniques. That's an incredibly dangerous technique. I don't know how you stabilized that combination of chakra. If it had gone wrong it could have exploded and killed you and Sakura."

"Hai, Sensei," Naruto said.

When they were done, he asked them if they wanted him to summon the dogs again. Sakura took Naruto's hand. "Tomorrow would be nice," Naruto said. "We have a date tonight."

"Noni?" Kakashi asked. "Well, have fun then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." _And don't do a lot of things I would do. Damn, that kid moved fast. I hope they don't get themselves in trouble._

He could see the green of Gai's outfit in the distance on field 10. Kakashi wandered over there and watched Gai sparring against a clone. When he saw Kakashi, Gai dismissed the clone. They chatted about the day. It was nice to talk to Gai without the overpowering cheerfulness. He didn't yell Yosh! Not even once.

"The kids told me what you did for them," Kakashi said. "Thanks."

Gai waved dismissively. "You'd do the same for me, I'm sure."

"I would. Thanks though. I'm glad they weren't alone."

When Kakashi got home he Henged into his new dog form and played with the pack for awhile. They snuck out of Konoha and ran in the woods. They played in a cold creek, and as he shook off the extra water he thought it was one of the best days of his life. He just wished he could hold the Henge longer.

The Hokage had graciously allowed him and his team a week more to pull themselves together before they returned to missions. They spent the time training, playing with the dogs, and in Naruto and Sakura's case dating.

Kakashi realized after a few days he hadn't slept in his bed for a week, and he didn't mind. He felt better with the pack than he'd ever felt. One night Pakun told him he'd thought of a way they could be together longer. Amadeus had an overabundance of chakra. If Kakashi could connect to him, they could share that chakra and he could hold the Henge for days if he wanted to.

"So, I'd be a sage?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really," Pakun said. "Sages use the nature chakra to control jutsus. You'd just be using one narrow source of chakra to do one jutsu. Much milder."

He remembered Jiraiya describing his own training. "Don't the people who turn into their summons become stone?"

"Just the amphibians and the reptiles. You will be more dog-like when you're in human form though."

"I'm ok with that." They experimented, and Kakashi was able to attach his chakra to Amadeus' easily. He ran with the pack for hours, and caught a rabbit with his teeth for the first time. As the warm blood ran down his throat and the rabbit twitched in his jaws he felt alive like never before.

As the sun came up Amadeus said, "shouldn't we be getting back?"

Kakashi stopped trying to scratch an irritating flea. "Back where?" he asked.

"Konoha," Amadeus said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

Pakun realized why he was confused. "Kakashi, you do remember you're human, right?"

"Am I? Since when? I don't feel human."

"Well, trust me. You are. You shared your chakra with Amadeus last night. You need to change back now. Your human pack needs you."

Naruto and Sakura flashed through his mind. "I remember now." They returned to his house, and he changed into his human form. He looked in the mirror and barely recognized the person he saw. All day he kept being surprised by his own form, and his normally sensitive nose was in overdrive. That night he decided he'd better go easier on the jutsu.

"I almost didn't come back yesterday," he told the dogs.

"Would that be so bad?" Amadeus asked.

"The kids need me," he said. "Otherwise I might just stay with you guys."

He ran with the pack, gradually increasing the time each night until he was able to stay out four hours at a time and still retain his humanity.

He was summoned to the Hokage's office about the time he'd expected to start taking missions again. The old man stood facing the window with his hands behind his back. Kakashi recognized the stance. It meant he was thinking. With his new connection to the dog summons Kakashi could smell anxiety rolling off the Hokage.

"How have you been Kakashi?" he asked.

"Not bad. I'm ready for missions, but I've been keeping myself busy."

"And Team 7? How are they?"

"Doing very well, actually. Naruto took the technique I taught him and expanded it. I think he's a lot smarter than we gave him credit for. Sakura's more confident lately, and she and Naruto are working well together."

"So in short you are all doing much better without Sasuke?"

"I don't know how to answer that, Hokage-sama. They are progressing exponentially faster now that he's gone."

The Hokage was quiet. "We just got word this morning. A team had been sent to retrieve him. He killed them all."

"Noni?" Kakashi asked. "Sasuke killed Konoha nins?"

"What did you think he'd do, Kakashi?"

"I knew we might have to fight him someday. It's just a shock. I still think of him as that punk kid I knew before."

"It shocked me too. I knew the boy was troubled, but I never expected him to be like his brother. Some people say the Uchia blood is cursed. I'm starting to wonder if they're right."

"Will we be sent after them?" Kakashi asked.

"No, and I'm afraid I have more bad news. The council is up in arms about Sasuke. They blame you for his defection."

"It was my failure."

"I don't see it that way, but they do. You'll be restricted to the village for the duration of an investigation. I don't know the outcome. I'll speak for you, but my voice only goes so far in council."

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"That's all, Kakashi. Keep up the good work with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke may have had the most potential, but they are part of the future of Konoha, not him. Dismissed."

Kakashi was quieter than usual at practice that day. When Sakura asked why, he said, "I just got some bad news. It's not important right now though." He didn't want to bother them with his burdens.

Amadeus agreed to share his chakra with Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was surprised he had enough chakra for all of them, but apparently the dog was a well of chakra. Sakura mastered the technique almost immediately, and she had no trouble returning to her human form. Naruto took several days, and he had to be persuaded each time that he was, indeed, human. He was a non-descript, shaggy, yellow mutt, but Sakura was a sleek Greyhound.

The Hokage kept Kakashi informed on the status of the investigation. The council was taking its time. Kakashi was a powerful ninja, and their decision would affect Konoha strongly. He spent the next two weeks training and perfecting what he had called The Complete Henge. Naruto and Sakura snuck out with the pack one night, and they took down a deer. As the alpha Kakashi had first rights to the kill, then Naruto, then Amadeus. Pakun and Sakura were betas near the bottom of the pack, but he made sure some was left for them.

When they returned to their human form, Sakura looked at her bloodied hands. "Did I really do that last night?"

"You did," Kakashi said. "Do you regret it?"

"No," she said. "I want to do it again." A light flashed behind her eyes. The Henge was making them animalistic, and they were enjoying the sensation.

"Then we will."

They brought Gai into the pack, and he learned The Complete Henge as well. Gai took Naruto's place as first beta. They'd never been happier.

Two days later the bomb dropped. Since his new dedication to Team 7, Kakashi hadn't been late once.

"Old fart's back to his old habits," Naruto said.

"Oh well. Want to spar?" Sakura asked.

"There's something else I'd rather do," he said, and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue explored her own, and his hand slipped around her waist. So far, kissing was all she'd let him do, but he was patient. He'd waited this long, and the books suggested he needed to seduce her, let her see she needed him as much as he needed her.

When they stopped he noticed with satisfaction that her eyes were slightly glazed, and her whole face was red. He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled away. "We should go check on him," she said.

"Yeah, we should." _Damn you Kakashi!_ He thought. _Great timing._

When they reached his house the door was open. That wasn't unusual. He left the door open when he was home to air out the dog smell. Kakashi liked the smell, but he knew it bothered some of his visitors.

"Sensei?" Sakura called. When there was no answer she stepped into the living room. The lights were off and Kakashi sat on the sofa holding a piece of paper. He held his head in his other hand.

Naruto turned on the light and sat by Kakashi. The look on his face frightened both of them. It was empty, lost.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not your Sensei anymore," Kakashi said, so quietly Naruto had to strain to hear.

"Of course you are," Sakura said. "We're a pack, remember? And you're the Alpha."

"That may be, but I'm not your Sensei anymore. The council decided it was my fault that Sasuke abandoned Konoha. I've been stripped of my jounin title, and Team 7 is going to be broken up."

"They can't do that!" Naruto said. "You're our Sensei!"

"I'm nothing now," Kakashi said.

Gai appeared in the door. He sat on the coffee table across from Kakashi. The table creaked under his weight but held. Kakashi didn't look him in the eye; he couldn't.

"I just heard," Gai said.

"They took it all away," Kakashi said. "The humans tore the pack apart."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Gai said.

"How can I avoid it? I have no political clout anymore. They need a scapegoat, and I'm it."

"We don't have to stay here," Gai said. "If we can teach Lee The Complete Henge we could just go with the pack permanently. Neji and Ten-ten would miss me, but they'd be fine. They'd do just as well with another Sensei."

"Gai? You're the most loyal ninja I know. How can you say something like that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm under investigation too. It's becoming a witch hunt. Everyone you're associated with is being investigated. Yesterday Anko told me she couldn't afford to be seen with me. If they take away my team I don't know what I'd do. Konoha has betrayed us. We still have our loyalty to the pack."

"But, leave Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura snarled a bit, and her nose formed into a muzzle. Sharp teeth framed her words. "Who is more important, the humans or the pack? We're not quite human anymore. Surely you realize that."

"No we're not. The thing I want most is for us to stay together. I'll have to talk to Pakun and make a plan. For now, act like you are ok with the council's judgment. Speak against me in public. Train with your new Sensei. I'll contact you when the time is right."

He called Pakun after they left. After he explained the situation, Pakun said, "I'll speak to the Dog King. He might let you do it. You'd be good pack members, and he likes you. I'll be back as soon as I can." He nuzzled Kakashi. "Hang in there kid."

Pakun came back the next afternoon. "He said yes, but there are conditions. He'll attend to your changes personally, and they're permanent. You can never be human again."

"That doesn't sound bad," Kakashi said.

"Also, you have to swear allegiance to him. That means if he signs an agreement with another human any of you could be summoned as a nin dog."

"I'll need to talk to the others, but I have no problems with any of his conditions."

Kakashi contacted the rest of his human pack, telling them to meet him that night at his house. He told Gai to bring Lee.

They had some trouble explaining the situation to Lee, and then they had to wait while Lee and Gai cried over Konoha's "abuse of our youthful loyalty".

"You don't have to come, Lee," Gai said. "I just didn't want to leave you behind if you want to go."

"Of course I want to go Gai Sensei! What's left here if you're gone? I don't have any parents, and Konoha will be an unyouthful place for me now."

With that settled, they moved on to the next stage of the plan. "I'm going to train Lee with the pack. Once he learns The Complete Henge we can become permanent summons and live with the pack. Since the Dog King rarely signs summoning agreements we can probably live most of our lives in peace. Until I'm finished with Lee you all need to go about your business as if you're done with me. If you see me and I look really rough, don't worry. I'm going to put on a show for anyone watching, and I'm sure we will be watched.

They went about their lives as he instructed, but it was hard for Naruto and Sakura to train knowing it was futile. Ibiki was their new Sensei, and he was harsh. Nothing they had done with Kakashi prepared them for the man's idea of discipline.

Sakura and Naruto found time to be together, though. A week later, Sakura said yes to Naruto's urgings, and they made love in his apartment.

It was difficult for Kakashi to train Lee. The boy had almost no chakra manipulation abilities, but he was determined. They finally found a complicated way to open the first gate, connect it to Amadeus, and complete the Henge. It took months though, and Kakashi found the rest of his life a grinding boredom.

The council decided he was too valuable a tool to be put in jail, so he was busted to Genin and required to stay in the village. He was like a dog on a leash, kept in case there was another attack on Konoha.

He let his stubble grow untended and purposely neglected his hygiene so that he would appear to be the depressed ex-jounin he seemed to be. He crept about the town when he had to leave his house, appearing dejected and sad, but really he could barely hold his excitement. He was getting closer to leaving this hateful place every day.

One night, several months later, he was working with Lee when Lee finally mastered The Complete Henge. He had trouble returning to human form, but that wouldn't really be a problem.

"Congratulations," Kakashi said. "You're officially a Corgi, just like Gai."

Lee yipped and ran around the room. There was a knock at the door. "Quick, change back to human form!" Kakashi said.

Lee looked puzzled and wet the carpet instead. "Sorry," Lee said. "I can't remember how."

"I can't take the chance of someone perceptive realizing you're not a normal nin dog," Kakashi said. He picked Lee up and stuffed him in the closet. "Stay quiet," he said, and closed the door.

He opened the door to find Naruto, drenched from the rain. Kakashi pulled him inside. "I told you not to contact me!" he said.

Naruto shook the water off his body. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk to Ibiki about this. I did something stupid."

"This had better be important. You're jeopardizing the whole plan."

"I made a mistake. Sakura's going to have a baby."

Naruto wasn't ready for the punch that landed solidly on his chin and threw him across the room. "Sorry, first reaction," Kakashi said. "What the hell were you thinking? Never mind. I know what you were thinking."

"It was a mistake, I know. I just don't know what to do now."

"How does Sakura feel about this?" Kakashi asked.

"She wants the baby, but she doesn't want it born in Konoha," Naruto answered. "That's why I'm here. She wants to know how long until we can leave."

"Not long," Kakashi said. He opened the closet door. "Come on out, Lee. It's Naruto."

Naruto met the Lee-Corgi, who jumped all over him in his excitement. Naruto Henged into his dog form, and they played a bit.

The next day Kakashi received a summons from the Hokage. He went, filled with anxiety. What if he'd been caught? Attempting to desert the village carried a death sentence. His delicate nose caught disgust from the secretary and then a mixture of sadness and anger from the Hokage.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Why was Uzamaki Naruto at your house last night?" the Hokage asked. There was no softness to his face.

"He had a personal problem he needed to talk about, and he doesn't feel comfortable enough with Ibiki to discuss it with him yet."

"Is that all?" The Hokage's gaze was piercing.

"He was upset. I'm the closest thing he had to a father."

"But that's done with, you understand? You're already being watched. Naruto has enough going against him as it is. Don't let him get involved in your disgrace."

Kakashi wasn't surprised by the old man's change in attitude toward him. It echoed the rest of the village. When they had needed him, he was their darling, but now that they were done using him they wanted to throw him away.

"Kakashi, what are you up to?" the Hokage asked.

"Noni?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It doesn't suit you. You're being too obedient. You're usually much more active than this. Last night ANBU began tailing you, and the first night you're watched they find Naruto at your house."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I'm trying to figure that out right now." He'd never lied to the Hokage before. It felt wrong, but it was necessary. _I'm doing this for the pack,_ he thought.

"Just remember, you're being watched. So if I had heard through unofficial channels that a certain green young man was coming to your house every night, I'd advise you to be more careful because ANBU are watching now, and they report to the council."

"I understand Hokage-sama. Thank you."

"Dismissed. And clean yourself up Kakashi. You look horrible, and you smell worse."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

He had to fight the urge to run home. He stopped by Gai's house to tell him about ANBU watching them. They might find that suspicious, but he was only blocked from seeing the students, not the teachers. He told Gai to have the pack at his house at exactly 7:00 tomorrow night, and not to bother sneaking. They'd be seen anyway. They might as well be open at least. It would hopefully look like they were defying the rules to meet together, not something that required immediate intervention.

He spent the day in restless anticipation. He cleaned the entire house, even thought he didn't know why he bothered. He shaved and showered, read for awhile, tried to sleep, and eventually gave up and watched the clock tick off the seconds far too slowly.

At 7:00 they all showed up. There was a festive atmosphere in the house. Kakashi hugged Sakura. "Congratulations," he said.

"You didn't hug me. How come she gets a hug and I got a punch?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's the pregnant one, flea-brain," Kakashi said.

"Noni?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Naruto and I are going to have a baby, or I guess puppies since we're leaving."

"You guys ready?" Kakashi asked. He summoned Pakun and Amadeus, who were as excited as the human part of the pack. The Dog King came with them, a giant Rottweiler who barely fit in the room with them. They bowed respectfully.

Lee began the jutsu first, because he took the longest. One by one they completed the technique and disappeared into the place the summons simply called "home".

Kakashi was the last to go. He took a final look around his house, regretting only that he wouldn't be reading anymore.

He began the jutsu when he heard a knock on the door. "Hatake Kakashi, you're engaging in illegal activities. Open the door before we break it down!" He recognized Tenzo's voice. _Why did they send him? That's really low._

He couldn't rush the jutsu though. It took a certain amount of time. He heard the wood on his door splinter, but fortunately he'd inlaid the door with chakra meant to withstand such an onslaught. A window shattered in the kitchen, but by the time the ANBU operatives climbed into the window he was gone. They found nothing more than a swirl of dust and leaves where Kakashi had been.

"The council is not going to like this," Eagle said.

"It's a pity. Looks like some form of ritualized suicide," Bear said. They hadn't relished this mission, and if Kakashi and his friends had escaped more power to them. Bear just hoped he wouldn't have to fight one of them someday.

"I guess we'll never know," Tenzo said.

The council ruled the matter a suicide, and the investigations were closed. With their scapegoat "dead" there was no need to look for subversives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Home" was a strange place. It was filled with summons of every type, and creatures none of them had seen or dreamed of. Ambulatory trees tended the gardens and forests, providing food for the herbivores, which provided prey for the carnivores. The sentient carnivores hunted what they called "dumb prey", and everyone lived as they wished, according to the laws of their own kind.

Sakura had her puppy, a gangly mutt unattractive to everyone but his parents. They named him Miso, and in time he was a powerful nin-dog, a legend among the summons. Kakashi, Gai, and Lee found mates from other packs, and the former humans agreed to never speak of the time before they were dogs. It became a bad dream, one which they were always grateful to wake from in the comfort of the pack.


End file.
